


Run and Gun

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gunplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: Jongin gets hurt, Sehun takes care of him. Except not really.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came out of nowhere and I just ran with it, mostly just PWP, and some weird and terribly vague AU as a plot device for the kink, lol. This is my first kink_bingo fill, yay!! :D Hope you enjoy~ The title is stolen from EXO because it is lamely fitting, lol.

"Goddammit Sehun, you're going to get us killed one of these days," Jongin says angrily, shoving a silver key into the door and pushing it open with his shoulder when it unlocks. He tosses his leather coat onto the small table in the hallway and pulls off his heavy black boots.

"Hey, I got us out of there, didn't I?" Sehun retorts. He's rolling his neck in a circle and looking completely unconcerned that they just about died twenty minutes ago.

"Sure, but _after_ you nearly got us killed," Jongin sighs, pulls his .32 caliber revolver out from his left boot before yanking at the laces. “Next time I’m gonna take Kyungsoo with me. At least _he_ has his head on straight, and doesn’t try to ruin missions for a bit of thrill.”

Sehun lets out a bark of a laugh, and Jongin hears him follow after him as he heads down the hall of the white walled and bare apartment to the bedroom at the end. “Look who’s talking,” Sehun says. “You know you’re the same. You love it out there, it’s what you live for.”

Jongin scoffs but it’s not untrue. They all live for it, though. The careful preparation, the constant rush of adrenaline, the thrill of the chase. It’s like nothing else Jongin has ever known before, but then this _is_ all he’s ever known. By now he’s lost count the number of years he’s been doing this.

“Chill out, Jongin,” Sehun says, and Jongin glances over his shoulder to see him leaning casually against the doorframe, all long lines and smirk on his lips. “If you’ve forgotten, we were successful, and Baekhyun should’ve picked up the money by now.”

Jongin nods, reaching behind his back to grab his handgun from where it’s tucked into the waistband of his jeans. He tosses it onto the bed and pulls his black shirt off over his head, throwing that down by the gun. As he heads to the closet to find a change of clothes, Sehun walks into the room and collapses on the bed, pulls his own gun out from his jeans and running slow fingers along the barrel.

Jongin returns with an old Rolling Stones t-shirt that’s ripping at the hem on and a similar worn shirt for Sehun that he hands over. He eyes Sehun, lying on his back with the gun in his hands, and swallow thickly when Sehun catches his gaze.

“Tonight was fun, though, right?” Sehun asks, and Jongin really hates his surefire cockiness.

Jongin doesn’t fall for it, though. He grabs his gun from the bed and puts it away into the top drawer of the tiny bedside table. “If you almost hadn’t gotten us killed again, then maybe it would have,” he says, but he’s lying. “You know how much Junmyeon hates us killing.”

Sehun pouts, _pouts_ , like he’s done nothing wrong, and Jongin has the strong urge to cross the few feet and kiss him. “Junmyeon is a tightass. That’s why he doesn’t ever go out on missions because he’s too concerned about everything.”

Jongin snorts, but Sehun has a point. “And you’re better?” he questions, walking towards the bed. “You don’t follow any of the rules at all.”

Sehun laughs, looks up at Jongin where he stands at the foot of the bed. He raises his hand and points the gun at his face. “That’s what makes it _fun_ ,” he says, and tilts his hand back as if firing it.

Jongin slides his hand over Sehun’s atop of the gun, crawls up onto the bed on his knees until he’s straddling his friend. Sehun looks up at him with dark eyes and slowly licks his lips. He doesn’t resist when Jongin takes the gun from his hand, and Jongin feels his stomach coil at the way Sehun shivers only slightly when he trails the tip of the gun down one pale cheek, the dark metal of the gun stark against his skin.

“I suppose you have a point,” Jongin says after moments that feel like years of tense silence, and Sehun pushes the gun out of his hand, and leans up to kiss him.

-

It’s happened a couple of times. The sensations after a heist are so fierce, so consuming, that sometimes, it’s impossible to keep them locked up inside. in those times, there’s Sehun. Sehun with his soft lips and burning touches and his strong shoulders, pushing and pulling and scratching against Jongin’s skin. Sometimes they don’t even make it back to their apartment. sometimes it’s the nearest dark alley that’s far enough away from the site, pressed up against brick walls that rub angrily against Jongin’s face while Sehun pushes two fingers into him, and then follows with his cock. Sometimes, if it’s a big enough mission that the others are with them, it’s hidden, careful touches in the back of the van, while Junmyeon drives and goes over everything they did wrong with Kyungsoo occasionally responding, and Baekhyun and Chanyeol chattering loudly in the front. Out of all of them Sehun understands and feels the same things jongin does about this job, about this way of life. It’s why they make the best team. Or the most dangerous. Jongin hasn’t yet decided which one.

Sehun is the youngest in their team and Jongin thinks that’s why he’s the most reckless. Sehun only ever laughs when he says that though, and he’ll remind Jongin that he’s only a few months older than him, that Jongin likes his recklessness because, really, he’s reckless, too.

“You like that brush with death,” Sehun will whisper to him again some night, it’s happened so many times that Jongin’s lost count. “It gets you all hot and worked up like this,” and he’ll palm Jongin’s crotch through his jeans, rocking forward against him, and Jongin can feel his hardness pressing into him. “You and I, we’re more alike than you think.”

Jongin, like always, will deny it angrily, because he refuses to give Sehun the pleasure of knowing he’s right. But, later, when Sehun slowly fucks him, dragging low moans from his throat that he’ll never admit to making, he knows he’s not fooling anyone.

He doesn’t just like it. He loves it.

-

“It’s not as bad as it looks,” Jongin says through gritted teeth, trying and failing to hide his wince. He's pushed carefully into the backseat of the van by Sehun, whose hands are firm and hot on his waist. He sits beside him, while Kyungsoo looks over from the passengers seat, eyes wide in concern.

“ _Not that bad_?” Junmyeon exclaims from the front, looking ready to blow a fuse. Chanyeol and Baekhyun jump into the van last, Chanyeol slamming the door shut while Baekhyun tosses their black bag full of cash into the trunk. The tires screech loudly as Junmyeon speeds off before they've even gotten seated and Chanyeol shouts, “Hey, are you trying to kill us back here?”

Junmyeon ignores him. “How did this even happen? We take precautions so we don’t have to deal with these things,” he questions, glancing over at Kyungsoo who is rifling through their first aid bag. He hands Sehun a small washcloth. “Hold it over the wound,” he says, and watches carefully as Sehun pulls Jongin’s hand away from where he’s been shot, a bright red, gushing wound on his right bicep.

Jongin sucks in a breath at the pressure, glares slightly at Sehun and mutters, “Not _that_ hard.”

Sehun smirks, “I thought you said it didn’t hurt,” but he eases his hold just a bit.

“I said it wasn’t that bad. And it _isn’t_ ,” he adds, mostly to Junmyeon than anyone else. “Definitely not as bad as the time Chanyeol thought jumping from the tenth floor was the quickest way to escape.”

“We did escape didn’t we?” Chanyeol retorts, leaning forward to look over the back of Sehun and Kai’s seat.

“Yes, but you were both bedridden for a week,” Baekhyun replies, rolling his eyes. He grabs a fistful of Chanyeol’s shirt and yanks him back.

“ _Anyway_ ,” Junmyeon says, “we should get you to a hospital or something--”

“Jongin hates hospitals,” Sehun cuts in before Jongin can open his mouth to protest the same. He’s still pressing the cloth against Jongin’s arm with one hand, while he slides his other around Jongin’s waist, fingers pressing into the side of his hip. It’s comforting, and Jongin has to resist from leaning back against him.

Junmyeon meets Jongin’s eyes in the rearview mirror, and after a moment sighs. “Fine,” he says, making a sharp turn into a back alley. “I’ll see if I can get a hold of Yixing from Wu Fan’s team. He can stop by and take a look, at least.”

Jongin sighs with relief, and lets himself settle back into his seat, eyes closing. He focuses on Sehun’s soft fingers brushing against the skin of his hip and it distracts him from the pain.

-

Jongin groans as he's shaken awake, pain instantly rushing through his body.

"You okay?" Sehun says, and Jongin peers dreary eyes open to find him sitting at the edge of the bed.

He nods, tries to sit up but puts too much pressure on his wounded arm and grunts in agony as he falls back. Sehun catches him, though, arm sliding easily around his back and helping him up against the bedpost. "Your bandages need to be changed," he says, and without a word, he disappears down the hall.

Jongin eyes the circle of blood on his arm with irritation. He hates injuries, but he hates being stuck indoors because of them even more. He hears Sehun rummaging around in the apartment, clearly having forgotten where the extra bandages are, and he’s about to shout out that it’s under the bathroom sink when Sehun returns with the small box that Yixing left for them when he came by the other day. He said, to a concerned Junmyeon and worrying Kyungsoo, who had been hovering around Jongin’s bed, that the wound wasn't too bad, and that as long as Jongin rests and takes care of himself, it will heal fairly quickly.

Fairly quickly is not quick enough, in Jongin’s opinion.

"Here," Sehun says, rests the box upon Jongin’s lap and sits back down beside him again. Jongin watches as he slowly unravels the bandages, the hairs on his arms standing in end wherever Sehun’s fingers touch him.

"Did you just get back?" he asks, noticing Sehun is still dressed in dark jeans and shirt, and he can see the shape of the gun sticking out from the back of his jeans. “How’d it go?”

“Perfectly, thank fuck,” Sehun says, and Jongin cringes as he carefully cleans off the blood around his wound. “If it hadn’t gone well, Junmyeon would’ve killed us. He’s been a pain since you got shot.”

Jongin laughs. “Then I guess it’s good I’m missing out,” he says.

Sehun pokes him in the stomach. “Lies, you hate being stuck here.” He presses a new sheet of gauze over the wound and ignores Jongin’s wince. “You’d totally rather put up with an aggravated Junmyeon than just sit around at home.”

It’s true, and Jongin sighs. “Okay, fine,” he admits. “This is the worst.”

Smiling, Sehun slowly finishes wrapping around the new set of bandages and securing them in place, snug against Jongin’s arm. “No worse than when you broke two ribs,” he says, and his fingers brush over his handiwork gently, eyes flickering up to meet Jongin’s.

Jongin stares back, ignores the sudden loudness of his heart in his ears, and says, “Thank--”

The rest of his gratitude is swallowed down by Sehun’s mouth fitting against his own, catching not only the remainder of his sentence but all his breath as well. Jongin can’t repress the moan that falls from his lips then, and he feels Sehun smirk against him for a second before deepening the kiss, tongue darting out to lick delicately at Jongin’s until he can slip into his mouth.

Jongin reaches out and curls his fingers into the soft fabric of Sehun’s shirt, pulls him closer until Sehun all but knocks the box from his lap and does. He hears it thud against the floor, little canisters of medicine tinkling loudly as they roll away, but cleaning it up is the last thing on his mind. Sehun presses him back down against the bed, and slides against him, above him, their bodies fitting together like two jagged pieces of a puzzle. Jongin sighs as Sehun slowly rubs his thigh between his leg, denim rough against Jongin’s loose sweats. It feels incredible.

“Are you okay?” Sehun pulls away to ask, and he’s staring at Jongin’s bandaged arm as though he’s torn about continuing.

Jongin replies by rocking up against him, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips when he catches a moan out of Sehun. “What do you think?” he says, and Sehun slides his gaze over to him, and he has that look on his face that he gets after one of their missions, the one Jongin sees just before he’s pulled to the first hidden spot on their way home, or sometimes even from across the room at the apartment when they’re planning for the next heist with the others, right before he finds himself pressed against the bathroom sink with a hand covering his mouth to muffle his noises.

“You know,” Sehun says, dragging fingernails down Jongin’s chest, and even through his shirt the slight pressure is delicious and Jongin’s breath comes out in tiny stutters. “It’s not nearly as fun out there without you.”

“Aww,” Jongin drawls, amused, “I didn’t know you felt that way.”

Sehun chuckles, the sound soft and pleasant. “You really shouldn’t tease the guy with the gun,” he says, and in one swift movement, he has it pulled out and raised before Jongin’s face, the tip just inches from his forehead.

This, this is new, this is something they’ve never done before, everything always too quick and too urgent, never any time to really go slow. Right now it’s like they have all the time in the world and the blood rushes throughout Jongin’s veins the same way it does whenever he’s on one of their missions, pumping so fast he thinks his heart is going to hurdle straight out of his chest.

Sehun smirks, and Jongin knows he can see everything he’s thinking clear on his face. Jongin’s not very good at hiding his emotions, especially not when it comes to something like this, and it must be obvious as day that just seeing Sehun holding a gun before his face is turning him on like never before.

The barrel is surprisingly cool against his skin when Sehun presses the tip to his forehead and slowly, slowly, slowly drags it down along the side of his face. Jongin shivers, and Sehun notices that, too, looking on with amusement like this is some kind of game, like what they’re doing isn’t actually dangerous.

“See, I knew you liked this sort of thing,” Sehun says, and he presses the gun up under Jongin’s chin. “That thrill, it’s fun, right?”

Jongin swallows thickly, and he can feel the metal of the fun against his throat. He glares up at Sehun and says, “You talk too much.”

“Then why don’t you do something about it?” Sehun coaxes, like he doesn’t actually expect him to, so Jongin _does_ , yanking him down with fingers tight in his hair and presses their mouths together in a fierce mesh of lips and tongues. Sehun groans, and gives Jongin just a bit of his control, enough to let him lead the kiss, their breaths hot and heavy in the air between them. Jongin shifts beneath him, trying to get more comfortable, and this time he’s the one who groans, feeling the hardness between Sehun’s legs that goes straight to his own arousal. It’s been awhile since the last time and it’s obvious just how much they both crave this, and Jongin releases his grip on Sehun’s hair to instead reach for the fastens on his jeans.

Sehun pulls back then, and suddenly the gun is pressed against Jongin’s temple. “You first,” he says, and Jongin wants to complain, but Sehun is the one with the gun in hand, and Jongin isn’t stupid enough to test him. Heart thundering in his chest, he follows orders, and it’s easy enough for him to simply slip open the drawstrings on his sweats and push them carefully down his hips with his underwear. Sehun watches with black eyes, tip of his tongue pressed into the corner of his mouth, and Jongin jumps slightly when he pushes the gun harder against his head.

“Touch yourself,” he says, and Jongin does, and it’s a little awkward using his less dominant hand, but still, it’s enough. He groans low from his throat as his fingers wrap around himself and he strokes once, twice, and keeps a slow rhythm.

Jongin’s whole body starts to get too warm too fast, his chest rising and falling with each quick breath. The metal slide of the gun against his skin is a startling contrast. Eyes locked with Sehun’s, he doesn’t know exactly where he’ll feel it next, and it makes him jump whenever the cool surface of the barrel presses against him in a different spot, icy cold and burning heat blending together for the most pleasant of sensations.

But it’s not enough, just doing this. Even though he can see the way that Sehun is slowly falling apart from watching him bare and open like this, touching himself urgently, knowing that this is his own power over Sehun despite Sehun being the one with the gun in his hand, Jongin wants more, much, much more.

“Are you just going to watch or what?” he quips, annoyed, and slides a thigh between Sehun’s legs. He grins at the groan that falls from Sehun’s lips, but it fades away with Sehun’s quiet laugh as he holds the gun up to Jongin’s head again. It presses hard against him and a tremble of fear runs down Jongin’s spine as he stares up at Sehun in both defiance and terror.

“Why? Is this not enough?” Sehun says, cocks his head to the side.

“Give me the gun and we’ll see just how easy it is for _you_ to do this with a fucking injured arm,” Jongin snaps but Sehun continues to look amused.

“I don’t think so,” he says and he trails the gun in a slow line down Jongin’s chest. Jongin’s stomach clenches as he slips the gun under his shirt, shivery sensation of the barrel against his warm skin as he uses it to push his shirt high up to his neck. “But I guess I can help you out, since you’re injured and all.”

And he’s kissing Jongin again before Jongin can even process it, smooth lips and wet tongue against his in a much fiercer kiss than they’ve shared that night so far. Jongin sighs into his mouth when Sehun knocks his hand away from his cock to take over himself, and it’s much better, so much fucking better with Sehun’s firm grip stroking him from base to tip, thumb rubbing up against the head just the way he likes it, and pleasure coils tightly in his groin. He’s so close, now, that he can taste the sweetness of release on his tongue.

Sehun, of course, choose that moment to stop completely, breaking their kiss, hand slipping from Jongin’s aching erection to slide down against his hip. Groaning in protest, Jongin demands, “Why did you stop?”

“I didn’t say you could come yet,” Sehun says easily, and Jongin shudders at the low register of his voice and going straight to his cock. “I have more planned,” he adds slowly, dragging the tip of the gun across Jongin’s chest and over a hard nipple. It makes Jongin gasp and Sehun smirks at that.

“Get on with it, then,” Jongin says quickly, because he knows he can’t hold this out much longer, but Sehun can be infuriatingly patient when he wants to be and Jongin really hopes he’s not choosing today to be a dick on top of everything else.

Sehun doesn’t say anything else, but to Jongin’s immense relief, reaches for the second drawer on the stand by the bed. He sets the gun on Jongin’s chest long enough to coat his fingers with the lube, and Jongin could grab it, if he wanted, but the heavy weight of the gun feels just as powerful as if Sehun was still holding it, and he doesn’t want to risk angering him. He wouldn’t put it past Sehun to walk right out of the room if he did.

Sehun moves off him to drag Jongin’s clothing down his legs, and the first touch of cool fingers to sensitive skin has Jongin keening, head pressing back against the pillows. He jumps as he feels the gun trail down his exposed throat, bumping over his adam’s apple and tracing the lines of his clavicles. Sehun’s fingers crook deliciously inside him and it’s all too much to handle, but Jongin doesn’t dare come yet, because Sehun hasn’t said he could and the pressure of the gun along his body is a constant terrifying reminder of who’s supposed to be in charge.

“Fuck,” Jongin gasps as Sehun pushes in a third finger and hits him just right inside. “Just fuck me already, will you?”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Sehun replies and he actually does, and he pulls his fingers out to quickly push his jeans down his hips, and he coats his cock with lube before settling between Jongin’s legs. He presses in slow, far too slow, and Jongin reaches out to clutch at his arms, and rolls his hips up to urge him on faster. Sehun’s free hand slides down his thigh to hold onto his hip while the other keeps a loose grip on the gun. It’s like he’s forgotten about it, but Jongin doesn’t care, too focused on the way Sehun feels inside him and aching to feel even more.

“ _Move_ ,” he demands and Sehun complies with a deep moan as he sets a quick, harsh pace, slamming in and out of Jongin like they don’t have the time to take it slow. But it’s just how Jongin likes it, how Jongin knows Sehun likes it, and it pushes them both fiercely toward the edge of orgasm.

When Sehun suddenly releases his hip to wrap his fingers around Jongin’s cock and pull, it only takes a few moments and Sehun leaning forward to whisper, “Come,” into his ear for Jongin to finally give into everything, the pressure of Sehun’s cock inside of him, the heat of his breath against his skin, the unusual stimulation of the gun as it presses into his temple once again. He comes hard over Sehun’s hand, and his moan is half cut off by Sehun catching his lips.

Jongin kisses back lazily as Sehun fucks him harder, deeper, fingers slipping against the sweat-dampened skin at Jongin’s hip until he comes, too. He pants heavily into the crook of Jongin’s neck as he falls from his high, and Jongin slowly brushes fingers through the short hairs at the nape of Sehun’s neck.

Sehun slides off him once he’s seemed to catch his breath, dropping the gun to the side of the bed as he collapses beside Jongin and steals his pillows. “Are you okay?” he asks, again, and he glances down at Jongin’s bandaged arm that Jongin almost completely forgot about.

He looks at his arm, too, and slowly rolls his shoulder. He looks back at Sehun and replies, “Actually I think this all helped ease the pain.”

Sehun quirks an eyebrow. “Oh really,” he says, and he reaches for the gun again, slides his fingers down along the top. “Guess Yixing was wrong about you needing all that rest.”

Jongin stares at Sehun’s hand and he asks, the thought only having just occurred to him, “The gun wasn’t loaded, right?”

“I’m not an idiot,” Sehun says, looking slightly offended. “I don’t _actually_ want to shoot you.”

“Good to know,” Jongin says, and adds after a moment, “This was pretty hot, though.”

“It was,” Sehun agrees and he turns toward Jongin, leaning in close enough that Jongin can feel his breath tickle softly against his skin. “We should do it again,” he suggests, and Jongin smirks, reaching out to cover his hand over Sehun’s and pull the gun away.

“Sure, but next time I’ll use this,” Jongin says and from the way Sehun’s eyes grow dark as he leans in to kiss him again Jongin knows he’s looking forward to it just as much as he is.


End file.
